Times Have Changed, Some People Have Too
by NightTrollMalfoy
Summary: *DISCONTINUED... For now* "I need to get away from Ron"- "Blaise is hot"- She continued with tears in her eyes, "There has been multiple murders"- I suck at Summary's, Please Read! Rated T, I'm Cautious...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first Fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy! Reviews are always welcome!**

"Anyway**, **why were you talking to Pansy before?" Hermione Granger asked her best friend Ginny Weasley, while reaching for some more chips that Ginny had stolen from the kitchens. They were sitting in the deserted Gyrffindor common room, in the big squashy arm chairs that were sitting by the fire, they had pulled a side table in front of them to hold the food.

"I was coming going up the stairs in front of the castle from Herbology and I dropped a text book was leaning down for it when Pansy saw my bracelet," Ginny gestured to her right arm which held the handmade bracelet that Ginny made for herself the summer before she had to redo 6th year. It was a deep blue that matched her eyes with the word _Weaslette _sown into it with black thread. Ginny continued, "She said it was really cute and asked if I would like to hang out on Saturday and I said I would."

It was currently Thursday, "So you're ditching me for Pansy?" Hermione said in a sarcastic voice.

"Well, she wants to make nice, so I thought I'd take advantage of this…" Ginny said shrugging her shoulders, apparently not hearing Hermione's sarcasm.

"Gin, it's alright I was kidding" Hermione said with a small laugh "You don't have to feel bad, you can hang out with whoever you want" she paused for a second making sure Ginny heard her, she was gazing at the fire, Hermione poked her arm "Did you hear me?"

Ginny looked at her with no expression "Yeah I heard you, I was just thinking about Harry" Hermione understood what she was feeling and was confused about the sudden change of conversation but let her continue, she missed Harry and Ron since they decided to take jobs at the Ministry of Magic while Hermione and Ginny chose to finish school. Ginny looked at Hermione and said, "I'm kind of happy they didn't come back to Hogwarts this year…" Maybe they weren't feeling the same thing…

Hermione looked at her with a confused face "What do you mean?"

"I feel like me and Harry don't really…" She trailed off trying to look for the right words, "I feel like Harry and me don't really _belong _together…"

Now Hermione knew the feeling, "I was thinking along the same lines with Ron… I know he's your brother and all that, but he was being a huge git this summer… And I feel like something different. Like another guy, someone else-"

"A Slytherin…" Ginny wrongly completed her sentence.

"Not really what I was thinking Gin, but I want someone who is completely different Ron, y'know?"

"That's exactly what I mean, a Slytherin would be complete change from Harry…" It looked like she was going through a list of people in her head. "Malfoy is looking great this year isn't he?"

"Ew, no. I mean he's hot but he is _Malfoy_." Hermione said in disgust.

"Everyone has changed, 'Mione… Even Malfoy. What about Blaise? He's hot and we've never had a problem with him…"

"Well, how about tomorrow we look for some guys, 'cause I'd like a break from Ron"

"I'm going up to bed, you coming?" Ginny said yawning and getting up out of her chair.

"Yeah I'll be there in a sec." Hermione stared at the fire thinking about Blaise. _He is hot, isn't he… _She thought to herself, before getting up and climbing the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

**A/N: This is really short, I know, but the next chapter will be longer! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione happily descended the stairs that connected the common room to the girls' dormitories. She had her book bag slung on her shoulder, and she was eating a delicious, crunchy, green apple that Ginny left her. She wasn't that hungry so she decided to catch up on some sleep and had asked Ginny to grad something for her. She checked herself in the small mirror that sits in the common room of the Gyffindor tower. She was wearing a nice spaghetti strap emerald green dress and had a touch of make-up on, she was taking advantage of the nice weather. She had chosen this dress because yesterday when she and Ginny were looking for some single guys, she always found Blasie in her line of sight. She checked her watch to see that it was 10:30, and breakfast was over and Ginny was probably with Pansy, so she thought she could find a nice tree near the lake and work for a couple of hours.

She saw Luna Lovegood, a 6th year like Ginny, and Neville Longbottom a 7th year. She hadn't talked to them in a while and she said Hi and hugged them both and asked if they wanted to meet after dinner with her and Ginny. And they agreed, "Okay, I'll see you guys later!" Hermione said while walking to the big oak doors.

Just as she started across to the lake she saw Blaise, Malfoy, Theodore Nott and Anthony Goldstein crossing the grounds to go to the place she'd been heading for. She actually liked Anthony, he was a Ravenclaw, but he hung around with Slytherins now.

She kept walking to the tree she picked by the lake that the guys were headed for. She dared to look at Blaise and found that he was looking at her, they were all looking at her. Blaise had a smile on that made him look even better. Theo looked at her like he wanted to rip her clothes off, this worried her. Anthony looked at her surprised, and was looking at her up and down. And Malfoy, was smirking. She didn't know why but he was talking to Blaise but neither of them took their eyes off of her. None of them did.

She was having trouble focusing on where she was going with them all staring at her like that. She finally got to the small tree by the lake and scattered her books about looking for her potions essay, when she heard Blaise call her.

"Hey Hermione." He said grinning.

"Hey Blaise, what's up?"

Then, Theo, Malfoy and Anthony showed up behind him and looked at all the books with shocked faces.

"Woah, Granger" Theo said crouching down and picking up her Ancient Ruins text book and bouncing it in his hands as if to weight it. "How do you carry all this crap around with you and not sink into the ground?" he said with a small laugh.

Anthony took the book from Theo and said "Wow, I'm happy I didn't take Ancient Ruins this year…"

"There's two more that are bigger than that… And it is hard but I can handle it…" Hermione said with a shrug, still looking for her potions essay. "Shit!" she cut her finger on a piece of paper.

"Woah, Hermione Granger swore" Theo said in a fake surprised tone.

Hermione looked up at him and said, "Well, if you haven't noticed I'm a person too, y'know."

"Well to carry all this around," he pointed to all of her books and papers, "you must not be human." He looked at his watch and said to his friends goodbye and then wink at Hermione in an inappropriate way, and left. She rolled her eyes.

She looked to Malfoy who had been quiet this entire time. He looked… awkward. Usually Malfoy acted like he owned the room and everything in it.

Blaise turned to Hermione and said in a friendly but smooth voice "What are you doing tomorrow after lunch?"

Hermione thought for a second, thinking back in case Ginny asked to hang out or something. "Um, nothing tomorrow, why do you ask?" she said in an equally smooth and cool tone.

"I was wondering if you'd like to hang out tomorrow, or a 'date'" He air quoted the word 'date'. Hermione smiled widely.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." She said still smiling.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow." Blaise said with his amazing smile. I've gotta get going, he said to the other three. "I promised Daphne I'd meet her"

Malfoy muttered something about catching up with him later and she didn't notice Anthony say goodbye because she was thinking about her 'date' with Blaise and she couldn't wait to tell Ginny.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Hermione repeated he words happily back to him, as he turned to walk back up to the castle, but he turned back round again and said:

"For the date, nothing sluty, well, scratch that…" He grinned at her and she laughed, usually she wouldn't laugh at that sort of thing, but Blaise is really funny like that.

She was elated and couldn't wait for tomorrow. She wanted to jump up and down and squeal, but she remembered that Anthony and Malfoy were standing there, so she held back as much as possible, but she was still smiling very, very, widely. She had completely forgot what she was looking for in her mess of books and notes.

Then Anthony, noticing the awkward silence between the three of them, he said, "Drake, I'm gonna hang here with Hermione, you wanna stay?"

"No, I'll meet you at dinner." Malfoy replied nicely. Hermione was quite surprised at how nice he seemed now. "What's the matter Granger? We've all got a nice side." He must've seen the shock on her face.

"Yeah, I just figured that sometimes people don't…" she said with her eyes locked on his both of them slightly glaring.

At that said, he started walking up to the castle. "Git" Hermione said under her breath.

"He's changed, y'know… If he hadn't why I be hanging out with him?" Anthony said Hermione while sitting beside her.

"Well, I don't really care what he does, I just want him to stay away from me. And you're hanging out with him 'cause guys like you," she gestured up and down his body, "like to travel in packs, it's to magnify the hotness…"

"Wow, did you just say we – Draco, Theo, Blaise and I – are hot?" He grinned at her devilishly.

"How can I not say, but I noticed you guys staring at me and Theo was being creepy, it looked like he wanted to jump on me…" she said with a shiver.

"So did Blaise, by the way, and it's because of what your wearing." He said looking at her dress, "You usually don't wear _dresses _like that, or colours like that."

"What? I like green… And I borrowed this from Ginny." She said, hoping that he didn't realize why she was really wearing the dress.

"Well, all I know is that you were definitely trying to impress a Slytherin." He said.

"So, what if I was?" She asked him shrugging her shoulders and turning back to her massive load of books and parchment.

"I'd like to know _which_ Slytherin," He said picking up one of her books and flipping through it. "I really hope it isn't Theo… His ego would explode do to overload."

Hermione laughed at the thought, "No of course it isn't Theo." Hermione said finally finding her potions essay. "And I was trying to get the attention of _someone_ but he already asked me out." She said with a gigantic smile on her face.

Anthony out down her book and smiled "Good, Blaise is a good guy." He checked his watch "Hey it's almost lunch, you wanna come up and get something to eat?"

"I didn't even get a little bit of work done… You guys have really got to stop distracting me, but yeah sure I'll go, or do you wanna sneak by the kitchens and grab something?" She said while shoving everything in her bag.

"Let's just go to the Great Hall, I don't want to have to sneak by all the teachers and stuff…" Anthony said standing up, and offering Hermione his hand to help her up.

"Okay, come sit at the Gryffindor table with me and Ginny." She said to him taking his hand and getting up.

"Do you need help with that bag?" He asked gesturing to her big book bag.

"I put an Undetectable Extension Charm on it so it's not heavy or anything." She said smiling at her own cleverness.

"That's a good idea, I should put that on my bag, I'm taking a lot of classes this year…"

"Yeah, me too" she said staring off into space thinking about Blaise.

**A/N: Another chapter done, and this weekend I will be posting like crazy! Review please! It's about to get very interesting xD**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: *WARNING* This is very… how do I put it? It is very, very gory, and make sure you are not feeling the need to throw up! Just WRITING this made me queasy… **

Hermione exited the dark library while checking her watch to see that it was half past eleven. Picking up her pace hoping she wouldn't get caught for being out past curfew. She was looking in her undetectable extended book bag for a certain muggle book she was very fond of. While looking for this book she almost ran into a wall, she looked up just in time to see it in front of her. Sighing in relief that she didn't hit the massive marble wall, she looked into the next corridor to make sure she was going the right way. And there she saw the most horrifying things she ever thought she might see.

At least three dead bodies worth of body parts lay in the middle of the small corridor, all bathing in each other's blood. It looked gruesome and… bloody.

"Oh, Merlin" Hermione says with a gasp, dropping her bag and surveying the entire room. Then she sees an intact body lying on the far side of the blood stained room.

She dashes over to it to find the body very cut-up but all body parts still attached to the body. All she can see is red, all blood all over the place. She crouches down, but then it's too hard to do with a dress and sits on her knees, not caring that she is sitting in a pool of multiple people's blood. She looks to the head of the body, it's turned from her, not thinking about what she's actually doing pulls back the long blood-thickened hair, to reveal the bloody face of Parvarti Patil, a fellow Gyrffindor. That's when it hits her. She breaks down, her head in her hands and leaning on her knees, tears pouring down her face, trying to calm herself down. She can feel the tears collide with the blood on her hands.

_I have to get someone _she thinks surprised at how well she is thinking in this situation.

Hermione jumps up and starts sprinting down the way she came.

Blaise and Draco make their way out of the Slytherin common room hoping to find something interesting to do in the castle. While laughing at a joke that Blaise had just made, they turn a corner and Draco stops mid-sentence.

They hear a faint screech get closer finally hearing actual words in that scream. They hear a girl screaming for help and someone to come. The two boys start running down the corridor and find Hermione Granger covered in blood and tears running down the hallway. She starts running faster towards the two Slytherins,who also pick up their pace of running.

They meet in the middle of the long corridor and Blaise grabs hold of Hermione's upper arms, trying to calm her down at little. Hermione starts talking a mile a minute, she, herself doesn't even know what she's saying.

"Okay, Hermione, calm down. Take a deep breath." Blaise says calmly, but inside he is completely freaked out and doesn't know what to expect. She stops herself from talking, and takes a very deep breath. "Tell us what happened."

She looks at him with a scared expression, not knowing what she should say. She says one word that would've scared anyone. "Bodies." Draco looks at her quizzically, then scared. She caught sight of his and Blaise's face. Blaise is expressionless. She takes another deep breath, holding down the fresh set of tears at the thought of having to go back to the scene. Blaise starts walking the way that she had come.

Hermione grabs Draco's hand, he seemed to be frozen on spot. She tugged at his hand and he almost fell forward do to the unknown strength he didn't think she had. "I'll show you where they are." She says to the two boys.

"No." Draco says something for the first time since she saw them. "Let's just go straight to McGonagall." Blaise and Hermione nod in agreement.

They start walking in the direction of the Headmistress's office in an awkward silence. When they arrive in front of McGonagall's office they realize that they don't have the password.

"Well, well, well, Mister Malfoy and Mister Zanbini," A deep voice drawled behind the three students. "Who is this?" Professor Slughorn asked looking at the backs of Blaise, Draco and Hermione. Not noticing who Hermione is. He was turning into Snape more and more each day.

"We need to speak to Professor McGonagall." Blaise says turning around letting the light of Slughorn's newly lit wand light up his face. Draco had turned around, too, but hasn't said anything.

"What is that important at this time of night?" Slughorn says with a small laugh. Then immediately stopped when Hermione turned round, to expose the blood all over her. He stared at her in shock. Not knowing what the layer of blood all over her meant. "All right stay here for a second so I can wake her up and bring her down here." Slughorn says sternly, but there is still a hint of fright in his low voice.

He walked over to the gargoyles and said "Nargles" very clearly. Hermione thought of Luna, hoping she wasn't a part of the scene she had witnessed not 30 minutes ago.

Two minutes later, a stern looking McGonagall appears at the gargoyles. She only sees Blaise and Draco at first because they were standing in front of Hermione talking to her.

"We are very sorry to wake you up, Professor." Blaise says thoughtfully.

"I'm not that old, Mister Zanbini." She says jokingly. "What is the problem? Horance said it was important."

Hermione hesitated not sure of what to do, and stepped forward, allowing the Headmistress to see her blood covered skin.

"Oh my Miss Granger, what happened?" Minerva said quickly with her voice full of fright.

"I need you to come with me." She directed to the two Professors and two boys around her. She led them towards the small corridor of which she found the bodies. She stopped her steps before any of them could see the corridor which held _them_.

"Miss Granger what's the matter?" McGonagall asks Hermione in a scared voice.

"I just need a second." Hermione replies to her teacher. "I think you should go, I don't think I can handle seeing it again."

"Hermione, what is it you don't want to see?" Minerva asks very, very frightened and using Hermione's first name to deepen her words.

"The next corridor in there," Hermione says to the group looking like she's about to faint. "Go." She says sternly pointing into _the _corridor.

"I'll stay here, you guys go." Draco offered more to Hermione than the group. She was very surprised at his words. Blaise looks at him reassuringly, Draco nods.

McGonagall walks into the next corridor without hesitation. She screams at the sight in front of her. Blaise and Slughorn race into the next room to make sure she's all right. Blaise and Slughorn are out of sight for a couple of seconds, then Draco and Hermione hear a sigh of distress and Blaise appears taking a couple of steps back and running a hand through his dark hair, looking so scared Hermione couldn't describe it. She feels tears running down her face and then she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and she leans into Draco's chest, crying.

_This is going to be complete hell tomorrow._ Hermione and Draco think at the same time. They stay standing there with Draco's arms around her for what felt like a very long time, while the professors and Blaise examine the bodies.

**A/N: That was really hard to write and I don't think it was the best, but I got a bit of writers block while writing the part where she tells Draco and Blaise… This is harder than I thought it'd be. REVIEW PLEASE! WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!**


	4. AN NOTE

**AN: I am having major writers block! I won't be posting for a bit, but maybe I'll pick the story back up in the future! I am currently writing an OC Fanfic, It will be up soon! I am so sorry! **


End file.
